To Love Ru
by dkirk
Summary: First time fanfic. It's just about what I think should happen after the ending of the manga.


**To Love Ru**

It was a peaceful night with every high school student dreaming about what they wanted to over Spring break. At the Yuuki residence a dark shadow passed over Riots' door. As it approached the young man it stopped dead in its tracks. Not only did it see Rito, the person it wanted to see, but another person as well. Rito was holding onto said person in a loving way and they both had incredibly content smiles plastered to their faces. Seeing this, the dark shadow retreated back to where it came.

Early the next morning Mikan was downstairs preparing a breakfast of bacon and eggs for everyone when Nana and Momo came into the kitchen. As Mikan turned around to give each of them their breakfast she noticed that Momo looked rather sad and Nana looked a little upset, so she asked why.

'' What?! I'm not sad at all. What gave you that impression? Nothing's wrong at all.'' Momo said hurriedly, while all Nana said was,'' Nothing'' and looked away.

'' Well okay if you say so.'' Mikan responded only barely putting any belief into it, but thought,_'' Something has to be wrong_.'' as Momos' face returned to its previous state.

'' I'll go wake up Rito for breakfast. You two enjoy.'' Mikan said as she turned and left the brightly light kitchen leaving the twins alone.

As Rito woke up he felt a slight pressure on his chest, and looked down to see Lala there sleeping peacefully. He smiled remembering the night before.

**Flashback********

Rito walked into his room drying off his hair after taking a shower to see Lala sitting on his bed in her pajamas. Curious to why she was there and why she looked nervous, he asked,'' What's wrong Lala?''

Finally noticing him there she looked at him and blushed a little bit, but said,'' I wanted to stay close to you after what you said today. Can sleep with you tonight?''

Remembering that he admitted how he felt about her, that he loved her, and just charmed by how she asked, he smiled and blushed himself saying,'' Sure Lala…'' but didn't get to finish as Lala tackled him in a fierce yet loving hug.

''Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, Rito!!'' she cried her voice full of joy.

" There's one condition though Lala'' Rito said while enjoying the hug himself, and hugging her back,'' you have to stay clothed the entire time.''

'' I know that's why I'm in my pjs'' Lala said while standing up and dragging Rito up with her. '' Well, should we go to sleep now?'' she asked while moving over to his still neat bed.

''Yep'' Rito said while smiling at her. As he tossed his towel in the corner of his room, Lala got under the blankets and moving over so Rito would have room to lie down. When Rito finally got under the blankets himself Lala threw her arms around him and put her head on his chest. Rito blushed furiously and somehow stuttered out, '' Lala, w-w-what are y-you doing?''

''Just like I said I want to be close to you Rito.'' Lala said, a smile upon her face.

''Okay'' he said while instinctively wrapping one of his arms around her. Both were getting really tired now and Rito saw Lala smile beautifully with her eyes closed and say, '' I love you Rito''

Now it was Ritos' turn to smile and respond,'' I love you too, Lala.'' Before drifting off to sleep.

**End of Flashback*********

As soon as he was done reminiscing over the past night he looked at the sleeping Lala that was still in his arms and thought,'' _I can't believe how lucky I am to have Lala in my life.''_ As soon as the thought left his mind her felt Lala shift and wake up. As soon as her eyes were open they showed happiness, and with a sly grin a teasing voice said,'' Seems like you like to hold me as much as I do, you.''

Blushing the only response he could get out was an,'' Uh''

All Lala did was laugh at how flustered he was while sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. As soon as she was done she wrapped her arms around the still lying down Rito, who responded in kind, laughing out of pure happiness. When he opened his eyes what he saw astounded him. He saw Lala almost on top of him bathed in beams of sunlight looking, for all words, like an angel with the only thought going through his mind being,'' _Beautiful…''_ When he came around from his thoughts he noticed how close she was and thought, '' _Even though I told Lala that I love her I still haven't actually shown her yet.'' _With that thought in mind he slowly leaned his face towards Lala who responded in kind both with slightly tinted cheeks…

'' Rito, wake up breakfast is ready.'' Mikan said as she opened up the door revealing what was happening. At the same moment the door opened and Rito saw his sister both he and Lala jumped apart as the moment was ruined. With a deadpan face and near emotionless voice Mikan simple said,'' Come down when you're done, but make it before your breakfast is cold.'' and slammed his door shut.

'' It's just a misunderstanding.'' Rito said miserably, but not loudly knowing that Mikan wouldn't hear, thinking she thought they were doing stuff that they shouldn't. '' Well, I'll make the bed and change, you go and eat ok Lala?''

'' Okay Rito" she said, but hesitated then asked," Since Spring break just started can we spend lots of time together?''

Smiling, and rubbing the back of his head Rito responded saying,'' Nothing could make me more happy." Though he was, again, tackled in a crushing hug be Lala, not that he minded now.

'' Hurry up then Rito I want to get started.'' Lala said while rushing off out of his room.

'' That girl.'' He simply stated as he started making his bed, which only took him a minute, then following Lalas lead and going downstairs.


End file.
